


City of Glass

by GongsunDu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Hurt/Comfort, Love gone wrong, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Republic City, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongsunDu/pseuds/GongsunDu
Summary: A city beset by mysterious disappearances. Two detectives struggling to uncover the truth. Powerful factions vying for control. And in the heart of it all, a dangerous love that threatens to shatter everything Team Avatar has built.





	1. Prologue

** Republic City, Dragon Flats Borough **

A single streetlight flickered on a corner of the main road that ran through the Dragon Flats borough. It was late in the evening and an eerie silence had fallen on the neighborhood. Broken only by the occasional howl of a police siren in the distance. The sidewalks were deserted. Most store owners and peddlers had closed up shop for the night. Even the odd street sweeps were finishing the last of their rounds, as the sun faded in the distance—bright orange against the backdrop of a violet sky

In his hiding spot overlooking an alley, Haru felt himself losing patience. What is taking so long, he thought furiously. He hated stakeouts. Especially in the Dragon Flats— a particularly dingy part of town. But then, criminal types seldom dwelt in the good parts of Republic City.

Some of the richer crime bosses certainly do, Haru reminded himself. But when in posh surroundings they put on a different façade: that of upstanding citizens. And the police and the public at large were forced to play along. Pretending not to know the truth. Yet knowing all the same.

Haru’s fists clenched. In the Earth Kingdom, thugs like that would never have been allowed to flaunt their ill-gotten wealth. There, justice was far more efficient. But in Republic City, even the lowliest dregs were protected by “laws” and “due process”.

Haru grimaced in disgust. As if crime lords couldn’t bribe their way past such flimsy constraints! The hypocrisy of it all infuriated Haru to no end. And that made his patience even thinner.

Though he had helped his friends in establish this city, he could never reconcile his beliefs with those of the Republic. His stance on justice was hardened many years ago. When he was only a boy. The corruption of the world was made plain to him, when the corrupt officials of the Fire Nation enslaved his entire village. Dragging off his father to years of slavery on a whim. After that, Haru couldn’t stomach any crime and pursued justice as he saw fit.

That was why he had been dismissed from the Police Force only three months prior. Dealing with all the stuffy procedures and bullshit paperwork the letter of the law required never suited him. Haru had been glad to leave. Swearing never to do that job again. And yet here he was. Inspite of his disgust. Back on a stakeout.

Haru sighed, irked by the irony of it all.

Behind him, the last rays of sunlight began to disappear behind the tall skyscrapers of the cityscape. The sunset glistened off the many windows in the endless sea of buildings, before finally being snuffed out. Darkness following in its wake.

Haru shifted his position and felt the weariness of the long wait begin to overpower him. His eyelids felt heavy and began to slide closed. Catching himself, Haru shook his head to wake up. Stretching his arms languorously, he settled back into his hiding spot just as a cold mist began to fill the air. Gradually obscuring the city.

From the corner of his vision, Haru saw that the waning crescent of the moon had replaced the sun in the sky. And he massaged his temples wearily. Perhaps it was just a bad tip? He wondered, glancing once more at the overcast sky above. But Sokka had been so certain. He had to—

“See anything yet?”

Haru nearly jumped from the shock, before recognizing the source of the bubbly voice. “Are you crazy!” He hissed, trying to mask the surprise in his voice and settle his beating heart. “Where the hell have you been?”

Ty Lee waved her hand frivolously. “I went for a snack.” Her usually colorful outfit was replace by dull nondescript robes similar to Haru’s and ideal for avoiding detection.

“That was over an hour ago.” He said irritably.

“Why? Has anything changed?” Ty Lee asked with a wink and her signature grin. Despite his frustration, Haru felt his anger slowly melting away. “Is this seat taken?” She pointed sheepishly to the ground beside him.

“By all means.” Haru gestured, playing along.

“Thank you, kind sir.” She sat down next to him. Her eyes avoiding his gaze, seemingly bashful. But Haru could sense her mischief from a mile away.

“Come here, you.” He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the nape of her neck.

Haru felt the cold air around him dissipate. Replaced by the warmth of her feminine energy. Ty Lee leaned back into his embrace, her perfumed scent filling his nostrils and dissolved any lingering tension. She nestled her cheek up further to press against his and peered up at him with her big brown eyes.

“We should go back.” She purred, “It’s pointless to stay here. In this fog, we’ll never catch them. It was probably a bad tip anyway.”

Haru sighed. “Maybe you’re right.” After all, he thought, they had been there for almost four hours now, with not even a hint of their target.

“Besides.” She shivered slightly. “There’s something off about this place.” Haru smirked in response and she punched him in the shoulder playfully. “I’m serious!”

“And here I thought you were a grown up.” Haru teased, causing her to pout, much to his amusement. After all their years together, he had grown accustomed to her childishness. In fact, it had become one of the things he loved most about her. No matter how bitter he felt or how awful his day was, he could always count on her carefree smile to make it better.

Seeing the adoration clearly written across his face, Ty Lee grinned back and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before returning her attention to the still empty alley below.

“They’re not coming. Why don’t we head back?” She asked. “We can atleast spend the rest of our night in comfort.”

Haru glanced at his pocket watch. It read eight-forty. “Still twenty minutes left.” He showed her the time.

“Oh common!” She huffed, “It’s pretty obvious this guy’s a no show. Why are you so dead set on waiting it out till the last minute?”

Haru’s smile faded as he recalled the mission and the promise he made to keep it secret. Even from her.

Ty Lee felt the sudden change in him and softened her voice. “Hey,” She cupped his face with her hand and steered it back towards her, “You can tell me. Whatever it is, you don’t have to bear it alone. I can handle it. Trust me.”

By now, the fog has grown very thick outside. The streets and buildings were slowly disappearing in its haze, leaving only a few feet of visibility. If it got any worse, Haru knew they would have to move closer, despite the obvious danger.

But I can’t afford to fail, he thought. There’s just too much at stake.

It had happened only yesterday, but for him it felt like a lifetime ago. That evening, he had been summoned to City Hall, ostensibly to attend a meeting of the United Republic Council. When he arrived, the hall had been deserted except for a handful of guards and an elderly secretary who showed him to the Council chambers. To his surprise, he had found Sokka there.

“Hi, Haru.” He had said, his voice weak and flat. He was seated alone at the far edge of the Council table. There were stacks of papers and folders all around him.

“Sokka…” Haru tried to keep the shock from his voice, but failed. Even from that distance, he could see the heavy dark circles under his eyes and the sickly pallor of his skin. For weeks, no one had seen or heard from Sokka. Not the Council, of which he was Chairman. Not the Chief of Police. Not even his own sister. And now here he was. Back in the center of government as if nothing had changed— and yet everything had.

“Please, have a seat.” Sokka gestured to the chair across from him. As Haru came closer, he saw just how thin and frail his friend was—how empty. Sokka’s face alone had aged ten years since he saw him last.

Sweet Spirits, Haru prayed, wishing he could say something, anything, to help ease his friend’s suffering. But he knew no words, in this realm or the next, could comfort Sokka. Suki’s death in childbirth had destroyed the once brave warrior and genius inventor. Ripped his soul to shreds and trampled the pieces until nothing remained.

Sokka was gone. Replaced by a hollow mannequin that bore his face. But none of his soul.If only the child had lived, Haru lamented, perhaps then there would have been something for him to hold onto. A reason for him to rise above his suffering and carry on. Yet even there, fate was singularly cruel. The baby had clung to life for mere seconds, before joining her mother in the Spirit World.

Poor Sokka, Haru thought bitterly, hating the Spirits for their cruelty. How could anyone be expected to carry on after losing so much?

“How are you?” Haru felt the words escape his lips, before he had a chance to stop himself.

“I’m…” Sokka’s voice trembled. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Haru saw them and for a moment he thought that Sokka would break. That all the anguish that had been eating away at him would at last boil over. But to his shock, he was able to reassert control and bury the pain inside once more.

He resumed in a more placid tone. “I’m fine, Haru, thanks. Sorry to call you in so abruptly.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Haru said kindly. “I’m here for you, whatever you need. How can I help?”

Sokka nodded his head, his eyes empty once more, “There’s a problem, Haru. A problem with this city and perhaps even this Republic. I’ve tried to keep it under wraps for as long as possible, but…” He exhaled sharply, the last words sticking in his throat. “Someone’s betrayed us.”

Haru grew alarmed. “What do you mean betrayed? What’s going on?”

And then Sokka told him about the strange disappearances that had started just two months prior and had left investigators baffled. The victims had at first been criminals and thugs. Nobody paid it much attention. After all, Republic City, despite its great wealth, was a veritable breeding ground for crime. There were countless syndicates in the city, from all corners of the world, and all of them vying for power. Turning the bowels of the city into their personal playground.

Naturally, the men they employed would often disappear or wind up dead in the gutter. Nothing strange in that. Only in these cases, the victims had all disappeared from well-guarded areas. Apparently without any sign of a struggle or any real evidence. Practically vanishing into thin air.

Still, none of the higher-ups have given it much thought. That is, until the victims suddenly changed.

The first one had been a senior tradesman from the Northern Water Tribe, who was the main supplier of oil to the city. Then it was the General Manager of the Yellow Jade Banking Guild—one of the principal bankers of the Republic. Last week, one of the ambassadors from the Earth Kingdom had mysteriously vanished while on route to a meeting. He had been the mastermind of countless trade deals and partnerships between the two nations. All of which were essential to the fledgling Republic’s economy.

“And this week it was an officer in our military forces. The head of logistics, Teo.” Haru’s eyes widened upon hearing that name. He had never known that their friend worked for the United Forces military. Or that he was even in the Republic.

Since the Yu Dao Uprising, many of Team Avatar’s allies had either settled down in the Republic or returned to their old homes around the world. Reunions were rare. Especially now that many of them had families. Haru had assumed, like the others, that Teo went back to his father and his people in the Northern Air Temple. Helping the Mechanist conjure up new and more advanced inventions for the world to enjoy.

What will his father say when he hears his son is gone? Haru wondered. Teo was the only family he had left, and he loved that boy more than anything.

“I never knew he was working for the United Forces.” Haru said after a pause. His keen green eyes boring into Sokka, demanding answers. “Why didn’t he tell us?”

“It was his cover.” Sokka leaned back heavily back into his chair. “Teo was actually the secret head of our Intelligence Bureau. He was helping me investigate the disappearances before— ”

Sokka massaged his temples wearily. His mind weighed down by all the losses he had suffered. All the people he had left down. Once more, he felt himself plunged into the endless cycle of trying to change that which had already come to pass. The futility of it all only added to his torment.

“The fact is, Teo knew— knows far too much.” Sokka said, hoping in vain that his friend was still alive. Even if the chance was small. “All of our covert ops, our defensive deployments, most of our spy network, and even our top-secret research projects. Teo was involved in all of it. Whoever got him, most likely has that information in their hands.”

“Sweet Spirits.” Haru swore, his mind struggling to grasp the enormity of what he was being told. “Who did this?”

“More importantly, how did they know who to target.” Sokka reached for a small folder by his side and leaned across the table to hand it to Haru who opened it nervously. Inside was a list filled with names. Most were crossed out with notes scribbled in the corner. But others were circled in bright red.

“That’s everyone. Everyone who could have known. The ones circled are the ones that knew about Teo. They’re the chief suspects now.” Sokka reclined back into his chair, looking frailer than ever.

Haru barely heard him. As his eyes ran down the list, he instantly recognized the circled names as those of Team Avatar, the very people who had helped Aang defeat Ozai, and with whom they had founded the Republic. Even his own name and Ty Lee’s were on the list. Though to his relief they had been crossed out.

“This is…” Haru’s shook his head in disbelief. Then he saw a name at the bottom circled in red that made his heart leap into his throat. Lifting his eyes from the paper, he stared at Sokka in shock. “Katara’s a suspect?” He croaked, his mind in a daze. “But she’s your sister! How can you— ”

“I can’t afford to let my personal feelings get in the way.” Sokka replied, his voice sounding distant. “Anyone who knew about the victims is a suspect, Haru. Until proven otherwise, no one is above suspicion. **No one**.”

“Is that why you brought me here? To investigate our friends? Your own sister?” Haru felt like he was going to be sick. It couldn’t be true, he though, outraged. After all they’d been through together, after all they had suffered, how could one of them could be a traitor?

“I brought you here because you’re the only one I still trust.” Sokka said firmly. “I need your help, Haru. We have to find who’s doing this. Before it’s too late.”

“I can’t believe it.” Haru muttered, half to himself. “There’s just no way it can be one of them. It can’t be.”

Sokka’s eyes went to a small note at his side, before turning his gaze back to Haru. His dark rimmed eyes seemed even more exhausted now. Their weariness accentuated by the pain he was causing his friend. But Sokka knew there was no other way.

For a while the two of them sat in silence. Each contemplating the other in his mind. Weighing their friendship against their duty to the Republic. Would things ever be the same again?

At last, Haru broke the silence. “Alright, Sokka. I’ll help.” He said, determined to defend his new home and his friend. “But Ty Lee won’t let me go alone. If I’m going, then she goes too.”

Sokka nodded. And for a brief moment the dark clouds around him cleared and there was a glimmer of light in his eyes. “Thank you, old friend.” He said softly. Then reaching across the table, he pushed the note to Haru.

It had been given to Sokka by one of his sources in the criminal underworld. In it, the source claimed that they had heard rumors that the culprit behind the disappearances had a safe house in the slums where he would meet his infroomant. The source said they would be there tomorrow, anywhere from sunset to nine at night.

According to Sokka, this source was never wrong. So Haru had agreed to stake out the place and to identify whoever showed up. He was to apprehend them only if it was viable. Otherwise he was to keep his distance and tail them to see who else might be involved.

“Don’t tell Ty Lee the details.” Sokka had added, before they parted ways. “You can tell her the general objectives, but that’s all. Only you and me can know about the traitor.”

In the present, Haru sighed, hating having to keep things from her. But perhaps it was better that she didn’t know. For her own peace of mind. The idea that one of their friends had betrayed them had turned Haru’s whole world upside down. How would Ty Lee react if she found out?

“Common, Haru, let’s just go home.” Ty Lee pleaded, shivering once again. “It’s getting freezing out here.”

“Not until the hour is up.” He said firmly.

Ty Lee tossed her arms in the air in defeat, hearing the finality in his voice. She still didn’t understand why he agreed to come out of retirement for this mission. And who had put him up to it? Last she checked, the Police Force wanted nothing more to do with him.

It was all so confusing. And yet Haru refused to explain it. Much to her chagrin.

Everything else in their lives was an open book. There had never been any secrets between them. Until now. What could be so important? She wondered.

At that moment, both of them saw a shadow flicker near the building below. The distant light from the streetlamp was just bright enough to reveal the outline of a person at the far edge of the alley. The person’s head turned towards them and then froze abruptly— they were spotted.

Before Ty Lee had a chance to stop him, Haru jumped down and ran after the person. Both of them vanishing into the night and the gathering fog.

* * *

Ty Lee ran down the narrow back street pass, ducking to avoid the clotheslines that hung just overhead. She had been searching for hours now. All to no avail. Her legs were starting to cramp from the strain, but she didn’t let up. She had to find Haru. Before it was too late.

The narrow dirt road turned into a wider path. At the end of the path, she turned once more and ran smack into a dead end.

Cursing the labyrinthine design of the alleyways, she slammed her fist against a nearby wall in frustration. Turning back around, she paused to make sense of her location.

All the running had left her ragged and her breathing was shallow. The sound of her heart throbbed in her ears. Its rhythm unsettling her already troubled mind. Every beat seamed to pump fresh waves of fear into her thoughts as she looked around, utterly and completely lost. There was no trace of Haru. Or a way out of the maze.

In desperation, Ty Lee shouted his name. Her high-pitched voice echoing off the large mason walls and low hanging roofs of the nearby buildings, before gradually fading. The night was silent once again.

That idiot, she fumed, where could he have gone? After all his scolding, calling her childish, he goes and runs off just like an impetuous boy. Typical male bravado!

Her anger did not last long. In the deep silence of the night, she felt her fears overwhelm it. What if he was in trouble? She thought anxiously. Haru hadn’t told her anything about the suspect or suspects he was after. What if they were dangerous? What if they had back up?

The fog was beginning to lift now and far off in the distance, Ty Lee could just make out the crescent moon casting its pale glow on the teeming mass of buildings below. Ty Lee hated the night and the crime that festered in its wake. To her, Republic City was a paradox. In the daytime it was a glowing metropolis— cosmopolitan and extravagant. But in the dark it was like a wilderness— dangerous and unknowable. In her heart, she could never truly embrace this city. Or its duality. But at the same time, Ty Lee could never hate it. They had built it together. Her, Haru, and the rest of Team Avatar. From the ground up. It was her legacy. Her child.

The thought of children warmed her heart and for a moment she felt her fears dissipate. She had always wanted children and so had Haru, but with his job on the force, and her job training the combat troops, neither of them had had the time for a family.

Maybe after this mission is over, she thought, they could finally take some time off and settle down— kids and all. Even in her anxious state, Ty Lee managed a smile. She had always dreamt of being a mother and she knew Haru would be an incredible father.

A sudden commotion shook her out of her reverie. It was the sound of footsteps coming from the alley nearby. From their pattern, Ty Lee could tell there were two people and they were drawing near. She readied herself for an attack, carefully watching the entrance to the street.

The footsteps grew louder and louder. Ty Lee gritted her teeth as a cold chill ran down her spine. The sound seemed to be nearing the entrance to her alley. But then, the footsteps began to grow distant and Ty Lee realized they were running away. Taking a deep breath, she ran in pursuit.

Ty Lee followed a narrow passage as it snaked its way through the residential block. Every twist in the trail gradually gave way to wider and wider alleys until at last she saw the main road just up ahead. Then, from the corner of her eye she caught sight of a long-haired figure and she froze in her tracks.The figure was leaning against a wall. Its back was to her and its face partially obscured by the shadows.

Warily, Ty Lee crept closer, ready for an ambush. But the figure didn’t seem to notice her and remained motionless against the wall. So, she inched closer. Her body tense from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Every muscle, every tendon was gearing for a fight. Ty Lee’s eyes narrowed as she moved to close the distance.

Then, a sliver of light gleamed through the shadows and she instantly recognized who it was.

“Haru!” She gasped, breathing a sigh of relief. Then in a harsher tone, “You moron, I was so worried! How could you just run off like that? What were you thinking?”

There was no response.

Ty Lee’s heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed Haru’s shoulder and turned him around, ready to scold him tenfold for ignoring her. But then her eyes caught sight of the knife handle protruding from his chest and all the anger vanished from her thoughts. A mixture of pain and horror took its place, overtaking the air in her lungs, and wrenching out into a bloodcurdling scream.

Ty Lee’s voice echoed through the empty streets and alleys as the early rays of the sun glinted over the horizon. Their hue blood red.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed the story so far and leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback everyone! I hope you like this chapter too. I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me with edits and creative input. If anyone is interested, please let me know below in the comments. Happy reading,  
-GongsunDu

The clouds hung heavy over the sprawling cityscape of Republic City. Numerous vessels littered its harbors. Countless people crowded its streets. Airships of varying colors and designs dotted its skies. And high above them all, the noon day sun broke through the overcast, bathing the countless denizens below in its shining light.

From atop City Hall, Katara watched the people milling about. Some were joyful and excited. Some were tired and bitter. Others, clearly visitors, simply stood in awe, having never seen such a place. Katara wished that she could be like one of those visitors. Oblivious to the reality of what Republic City really was. And the lies and sacrifices that held it all together.

But perhaps it was better to know the truth, Katara thought. That way you were never caught off guard. Never hurt so badly. She sighed. Her thoughts inevitably drifted to her brother. Nobody had seen Sokka for weeks now. Not even her. The letters she wrote to him went unanswered.

Is he even still alive? She wondered, turning frantic. Was that why she had been summoned by the Council?

In her mind, Katara already assumed the worst. In light of everything that had happened, it was hard not to. Haru’s funeral had been only a week ago. Most of their friends in the City and in the neighboring Earth Kingdom had been in attendance. Only her brother was absent. The ceremony had been extremely difficult for everyone there. Haru had been a dear friend and his loss grieved them all. But none of their pain could come close to matching Ty Lee’s anguish.

Many times, the service had to be stopped as she threw herself onto the coffin. Wailing hysterically as her friends pulled her off. They tried to calm her down. To comfort her with kind platitudes that in no way helped to ease her suffering.

Katara could still hear her tortured cries as clearly as on that day. It didn’t make sense. Any of it. Haru had retired from the Police. He and Ty Lee were supposed to be settling down, starting a family. Why had he been on an assignment?

When Katara tried to ask Ty Lee, her response was incomprehensible. The only words she could make out were “mission” and “Sokka” before the poor woman broke down crying again.

But what did it mean? Katara wondered. Was Sokka responsible? Was that why he hadn’t come to the funeral? Ever since that day, all these questions and more had been tearing loudly at her conscious. And now that she had been summoned by the Council without explanation, they grew even louder still.

Leaning her elbows against the white stone railing, Katara propped her head up on her hands and stared out across the horizon. Letting her mind drift briefly to a happier time. Back when City Hall had only just been opened and her brother with his boundless energy had dragged her up the many flights of stairs, to gaze upon this very view.

The City had been new then. So young and full of hope. Sokka had eagerly pointed out the various high-rises to her. Describing in great detail and technical jargon all the many feats of engineering they had required to build and all the new technologies he had created to perform them. Occasionally, he would forget the proper term for a machine and try to make it up on the spot.

“The uh…giant clunking vertical hammer!” He had proclaimed with a grin, pointing at a massive machine driving in the foundations of a nearby structure. Shaking her head, Katara laughed at his silliness as he looked on proudly.

“It’s going to be the greatest city in the world, Katara.” He continued, in a softer tone. A strange worldliness about him as the vision in his head slowly became reality. “Everyone will be welcome here. People of all nations and walks of life. Living side by side and working together— the way it was meant to be.” His eyes had glimmered with anticipation. “Finally, a city to unite us all.”

But now that vision was gone, Katara thought. And perhaps her brother with it.

“It’s been a while, Sugar Queen.”

Katara turned to see Toph standing at the entrance to the terrace. She was wearing the grey and black uniform of the Metalbending Police of which she was the founder and leader. Her arms were folded out in front of her and she wore her signature smirk on her face, but Katara sensed that something was off.

“What brings you here?” Katara asked uneasily. Toph was usually loathe to come to City Hall except for emergencies. She hated politics. Much preferring the straightforwardness of her police work.

“The view.” Toph answered with obvious sarcasm, joining Katara at the railing. “I love to come here in my spare time, watch the sunset. You know.”

Katara arched a brow while Toph rapped her fingers on the parapet, building up suspense. With a weary sigh, she finally revealed, “I was summoned to give a briefing to the Council. Those old windbags sure know how to talk your ears off.”

She fiddled a finger in her ear as if to emphasize her point.

“Sounds like a good time.” Katara chuckled, then returned her gaze to the City. “It really is amazing, isn’t it?” She said, mostly to herself. “When you’re in the thick of it, you forget just how incredible this place really is. How unique.”

“Yeah, it’s certainly a sight to behold!” Toph waved her hand in front of her face dramatically and they laughed loudly together. Katara’s worries dissolved in the merrmiment.

“Why haven’t we seen eachother?” Katara asked at last. Wiping away a tear from the laughter. “Is it this mysterious _man_ you’ve been seeing?”

Toph’s smile faded instantly. “No…that ended a while ago.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Katara winced. “What happened?”

“Oh, the usual. Running the Police Force in this scum-infested city doesn’t leave much time for relationships.” Toph said bitterly. She began to say something else, but changed her mind halfway and leaned back against the railing. The soft breeze tousling her bangs with its gentle sway.

Katara was sure that something was troubling her old friend. Was she really so upset this guy? She wondered. No, this was something more serious. But what?

“So why are you here, anyway?” Toph asked, her voice calm now.

“The Council summoned me here too. I was going to ask you if you knew why.”

Toph shrugged, “Those _geniuses_ don’t really share their motives with me. They just send orders my way and complain about the crime rate. Typical blowhards.”

From the corner of her eye, Katara noticed an airship approaching from the West. There were many others in the air, but this one was larger by far. Even from a distance, she could tell it wasn’t from the United Republic. Its dark hull cut an impressive path through the rest of the air traffic and upon passing the statue of Avatar Aang in the bay, it gradually began to slow. As the airship neared the docking area, Katara recognized the flame insignia painted black across its side and her thoughts turned to Zuko.

Could it be him? Katara thought, aghast, her fingertips turning numb from the sudden dread. Was _that_ why she had been summoned by the Council? No, it can’t be, she assured herself. It had been years since they’d seen each other. Surely, he had moved on by now? What use could he possibly have for her— or their daughter?

“Katara?” Toph’s voice snapped her back to the present.

“What did you say?” Katara asked in a daze, prying her eyes off the airship which had begun to land.

“How’s Sokka?” Toph repeated. “Have you spoken to him?”

“No, no I haven’t. He hasn’t answered any of my letters." She said. Her worry for her brother leaping back to the forefront of her thoughts. “Have _you_ seen him recently?”

“Nope.” Toph pursed her lips. “No one has. Not the Council. Not the ambassadors. Not even his secretary knows where he is.”

“I was going to try to visit him today, after the meeting.”

“He’s not in his home. Or his office.” Toph said with disquiet. “He may not even be in the City anymore.”

Katara felt her worry increase tenfold, “But then…where is he? Why would he leave?”

Toph remained silent on the surface, but beneath it her mind was in turmoil. Now, more than ever, she yearned to free her herself from the burdens she had born for so long— and all alone. But how? How could she ever bring herself to tell Katara? How could she ever bring herself to tell her best friend of the affair with her then married brother? It would have been unthinkable if Suki were still alive, but now…

Once more, Toph cursed herself for being so weak. For giving in when she should have should have stood firm. She knew she should have resisted the temptation. But it had been too much for her. She and Sokka had always been close. Ever since the War when they first met. And after the fighting ended, working side by side in Republic City, day after day, they had grown even closer.

Toph’s hand moved up from her side and brushed against her chest, feeling the rhythm of her beating heart as she thought of _him_. She longed to hear his voice again. To feel his touch and his breath on her neck.

It had begun so pure. A few stolen glances. A touch that lingered just a moment too long. Then hidden kisses in the safety of his office, turning to passionate lovemaking in her apartment. Every stolen moment blissful—until the day it wasn’t.

Toph let her hand drop limply to her side as she recalled the day Suki died, and the man she loved and the bond they shared disappeared in a cloud of ash on her funeral pyre.

Toph knew then, that there would be no future for her and Sokka. No forgiveness. She was alone. Alone, but for her guilt, and the problems of the City. Was she doing the right thing, keeping so much from the Council? If they found out, it could lead to her dismissal and perhaps even imprisonment.

It had to be done, Toph decided firmly. Knowing that revealing the truth, in either matter, would only make things worse. Yet still, her heart yearned for absolution. The escape from her guilt that she felt only Katara could give. Then, perhaps, if only just for one moment, she would know how it felt to be comforted by her friend. One whom she had kept in the dark and lied to for so long. Then, she would no longer be alone.

Toph turned to Katara, unable to keep silent any longer.

“Ah, there you are.” A small elderly man with a bookish look, wearing formal robes shuffled up to them. “Chief Beifong. Miss Katara.” He bowed low and turned his nervous eyes to Katara.

“So sorry for the long wait, Miss. The Council will see you now.”

“Well, I guess it’s your turn to face the windbags.” Toph smirked. Her pain buried in her heart once more.

“Guess so.” Katara began to walk away, but paused. She could sense that Toph still wanted to tell her something. Well, if she won’t bring it up on her own, Katara decided, I guess I should take the first step

“Let’s get dinner after I’m done here.” Katara said, smiling warmly. “I feel like we need to catch up properly.”

“Sure.” Toph seemed surprised, “I’ll be in the station. Come find me when you’re done.”

“See you there.” Katara said. Then turning her back on Toph and the bustling city, she followed the small man inside. As they descended the staircase, Katara compartmentalized her feelings and worries into the deep recesses of her mind. Readying herself for the worst.

When she was alone, Toph felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She couldn’t break down. Not yet. There was work to be done. 

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the large skylight above the Council room, bathing the chamber with its light, as it reached its zenith in the sky. Four people sat around the council table in the center of the room: three men and one woman. Each wore the robes of their respective nations.

“How could he have kept this from us?” The Earth Kingdom Councilman seethed.

He was a stout man of average height, with a long black beard speckled with grey, and dark green eyes that peeked warily from beneath a heavy brow. On his arms, he wore the heavy bracers of an Earthbender and his stiff bearing was that of a soldier.

“Clearly, he hoped to shield these disappearances from the public eye in order to prevent a panic.” The Fire Nation Councilman to his left suggested. He was a man in his thirties. Clean shaven, neatly dressed, and calm to a fault. He was the youngest Councilman by far, and the acting Chairman in Sokka’s absence.

“I disagree.” The Councilwoman interjected. She was middle aged and grey haired, though her face was strong and dignified. Her rich blue robes, draped with a white polar leopard pelt, marked her as the official of the Norther Water Tribe. “Chairman Sokka would never have kept something like this secret for so trivial a reason. There has to be more to this case.”

“Like what, Kirima?” The Earth Kingdom Councilman sneered.

“If I knew what it was, I would’ve told you.” She replied with clear annoyance. Then, turning back to the Fire Nation Councilman. “It _is_ strange that he kept Chief Beifong out of the loop with his plans. I would’ve thought he trusted her with everything.”

“You’re assuming she told us the truth.” He pointed out.

“Very true, Mitsuo.” Kirima nodded, a note of distaste in her voice. “At times I forget that this isn’t the North Pole. People here have far less honor and even less regard for honesty.”

The Earth Kingdom Councilman scoffed. “What is it with you Water Tribe folks and your high-handedness. Always assuming you know better than everyone else how the world should work.”

“Maybe it’s because we’re smarter than rockheads like you.” She countered.

“You arrogant b— !”

“Now, now.” The Fire Nation Councilman raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Let’s just simmer down. We’ve all had the same news dropped on us today with no time to process or investigate it further. I think it’s best if we table this matter until later. When we’ve all had time to get to the bottom of it.”

“You’re right.” Kirima conceded, and forced herself to be calm. “We shouldn’t let this troubling news upset us too much. After all, we have other matters to attend to. Right, Guang?”

The Earth Kingdom Councilman grumbled, swallowing his ready insult. He knew that a shouting match in the Council Room would be extremely bad form. The Earth King had admonished him sternly to keep his anger in check following previous outbursts. One more incident and he threatened to recall him back, to serve out his days in some desolate outpost at the edge of the continent.

Guang shuddered at the thought. He vastly enjoyed Republic City and the freedoms it afforded as well as the chance to indulge his less _conventional_ appetites. Here, pleasures from every corner of the world were readily available and Guang didn’t want to lose all that. Even it meant putting up with the likes of Kirima.

No, he thought contentedly, he very much wanted to stay.

“I suppose you’re right, Kirima.” Guang said at last, solemnly pretending to heed the overture. But the tension lingered. Simmering like an unseen volcano, just waiting to erupt.

Caught between the two hostile parties was a thin nervous Air Acolyte who trembled from the tension. Like most of the Air Nation men, his head was shaven and he wore the orange trappings and prayer beads of his People. His reticence and clear discomfort, highlighted just how out of place he was in his post. But Norbu knew that better than anyone.

He hated how ill prepared he felt, filling in for the Avatar who was the true representative of the Air Nation. He hated how little he understood the world of politics. He hated how impossible the job was and how insignificant it made him feel. But most of all, Norbu hated how the other Councilmen could sense his weakness and push him around as they saw fit.

“Now then,” Mitsuo resumed, “Let us move on to the main agenda for today’s meeting.”

“Yes.” Kirima said, with keen interest, “The matter of Sokka’s replacement.”

“S-Surely it’s too soon to decide that. He is the Chairman after all.” Norbu said. When Sokka had been there, Norbu felt like he at least had one ally on the Council. With him gone, there would be no one to protect him from their schemes.

“That he is.” Mitsuo agreed, unswayed, “But as we have witnessed today, this City cannot function with an absentee leader. Especially, one that keeps critical information from his fellow Councilmen. I move to hereby strip Chairman Sokka of all his powers and authority.”

“Please, we should at least give him a chance to speak on his own behalf.” Norbu pleaded, his forehead sweating profusely. “We can’t just decide the matter without hearing what he has to say.”

Guang guffawed and gave Norbu a mocking look. “Well by all means, let him speak!” He looked around the room as if trying to find someone. “But Councilman Norbu, Sokka doesn’t appear to be in attendance. The same way he hasn’t been in attendance for months! Does this City even have a Chairman at all?”

“I…he’s just…” Norbu fumbled for words, before Mitsuo mercifully interceded.

“Let’s put it to a vote. All in favor?” He asked, raising his own hand. All the other Councilmen, except Norbu, raised theirs as well.

“It’s decided then. Chairman Sokka is hereby stripped of his rank and title and his seat on the Council is effectively vacated.” Mitsuo banged the gavel and gave Norbu a sympathetic look.

Norbu caught his gaze, but knew his sympathy wasn’t real. They’re all sharks, Norbu thought. Just waiting for blood— my blood. To them, I’m just a hapless sailor, cast adrift in the middle of their ocean, with no ship in sight.

Norbu sighed despairingly. He knew he was finished now. Like sharks they would rip into him, one by one, until they all had what they wanted. And as for himself, Norbu wanted nothing more than to return to his home in the Wester Air Temple. There, he would be with his friends and family. Enjoying the simple life of an Air Acolyte as he always had— before Avatar Aang got sick.

It was a minor illness at first. Aang would be weak for a few days and then be back on his feet and the picture of health. Yet each time the sickness returned, it got steadily worse and worse, until the Avatar was left bedridden for weeks at a time.The finest healers had been fetched from all across the world, but none had managed to find the cause of his ailment, or a cure.

Spirits help us if the Avatar dies, Norbu thought. There is still so much left undone. Without Aang’s guiding strength, this world will surely plunge back into chaos.

“With Sokka’s dismissal,” Kirima said tentatively, “That leaves us one Councilman short.”

“That’s right.” Guang’s eyes narrowed. “Who will take up the post of Councilman for the Southern Water Tribe?”

“I nominate Katara.” Mitsuo said boldly. Delighting in how much it shocked the others, especially Kirima, who stared at him aghast.

“But surely, Katara cannot serve on this Council.” Kirima protested. “Given her past with Zuko.”

Kirima had never liked the girl or her messy past. Although, begrudgingly she had to admit to the role Katara played in ending the Great War. And the part she played, however trivial, in establishing the Republic in which they now lived. But when the nation was still in its infancy, Katara had run off with Prince Zuko, without so much as a second thought. This after all the horrors the Fire Nation, _his_ nation, had inflicted on their people. And after the standoff at Yu Dao, where his petty ambition had nearly reignited the _very war_ they had fought to end. Yet still, Katara had followed him. Nipping at his heels like a like a lovesick little pup.

Then, as if to rub further salt in the wound, when she at last grew weary of warming that tyrant’s bed, she slithered back to Republic Cit— demanding asylum from the very people she had betrayed! Pretending, despite all her actions to the contrary, that she was an ardent supporter of the Republic.

No reasonable person believed her, of course. But her brother was the Chairman, so in she went. Hiding from her darling spouse. And playing them all for fools. Disgusting, Kirima fumed, that woman is nothing but a scheming harlot. Spirits only know what her true motives are!

“The Fire Lord has assured me he is quite content with the choice.” Mitsuo said.

“You’ve told him about our impending vote?” Guang exploded.

“Naturally. As I’m sure you’ve told the Earth King.” Mitsuo replied, causing Guang to blister in rage.

“And here I thought we summoned her here just to inquire after her brother’s whereabouts.” Kirima scowled. Outraged at having been outsmarted by someone so young. And from the Fire Nation no less.

“Two eagle-hawks with one stone.” Guang chortled, his anger forgotten. He was glad to see Kirima one-upped for a change.

Deciding to stick it to her even further he announced, “The legendary Katara certainly has my vote and I’m sure the Earth King will agree as well.”

“Mine too.” Norbu pipped in jubilantly. At last, he thought, my salvation! Sokka’s sister is bound to help me. To be an ally as he was. She will help shield me from the likes of Kirima and perhaps help me do some good for my people!

“Why exactly do _you_ want her on this Council?” Kirima asked Mitsuo, her voice low and menacing.

“Because she’s the natural choice.” He answered deftly. “Katara is a well-known and highly regarded hero and one of the founders of this Republic. She has ties to all the nations of this world and their leaders, and commands their respect. In the past, she has served quite well as advisor to her brother and to this very Council. Her skills and her standing are beyond reproach.” Mitsuo’s eyes glinted as he drove the point home. “The question is, why are _you_ so opposed to her?”

The others stared at Kirima, waiting for a reply. She bristled under their scrutiny, knowing knew that she had been outmaneuvered.

Mitsuo had planned far ahead, Kirima realized. But to what end? What did he have to gain by having Katara on the Council?

“At any rate,” Guang said with a sneer, “The vote is three to one as is, Mitsuo.”

“That’s right.” Norbu added eagerly. “It’s a clear majority.”

“Well then, the motion carries.” Mitsuo banged the gavel. “Katara is hereby nominated to join our Council as Representative for the Southern Water Tribe.” Then gesturing to an attendant by the door. “Send her in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Katara walked down the steps of City Hall, her mind in a daze. Midday had turned to afternoon and the sun was now sliding lower, almost touching the tops of the skyscrapers in the distance. The crowds of people had thinned out somewhat and a cold wind blew in from the sea.

As she reached the bottom step, Katara turned back towards the building and wondered if she had made the right choice.

“Welcome, Katara.” Mitsuo had said, “Forgive us for bringing you here on such short notice. But I’m afraid it couldn’t be helped.”

“No, trouble.” She replied, anxious to understand what it was all about.

“First,” Mitsuo said, “I regret to inform you that we, the Council for the United Republic, have voted to remove your brother as Chairman and as Councilman of this legislative body.”

Katara’s face turned pale. “Is he? Is my brother de— ?”

“We do not know.” Kirima answered bluntly, “None of us have been in contact with him for some time. And that is why we had this vote today.”

“What Kirima means to say is,” Mitsuo interjected, “Is that the Republic owes much to your brother. Indeed, he was the founding member of this council and chief architect of Republic City. However, a Councilman and even more so a Chairman, must be present and accountable, in order to serve this nation’s interests. While we all grieve for his personal loss, Sokka nonetheless had an obligation to put his Nation’s interests first. And, I’m sorry to say, it’s an obligation he did not fulfill.”

“N-not that he didn’t wish to.” Norbu added hastily. “H-he did leave instructions on— ”

“It’s done, already.” Guang said tersely. “He’s out.”

“And we would like you,” Mitsuo continued, “as a founding member of this Republic, and a member of Team Avatar, to fill his seat. What say you?”

“Me?” Katara was at a loss. She had expected to hear news of her brother, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be taking his place. Nor did she want to. Not with her past lurking just across the sea. “I don’t think I would be qualified for such a task. And with my…my history with the Fire Nation.”

“Oh, the Fire Lord has assured me that your appointment would not be a problem with him or his government.” Mitsuo said, earning him a bewildered look from Guang and Kirima.

“Zuko knows?” Katara said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes. In fact, His Majesty, the Fire Lord, should be Republic City right about now, if his airship was on time. He asked me beforehand to extend an invitation to you. He would like to meet you privately, after you’re finished here.”

At that the other Councilors burst into a fury of questions and shouts aimed at Mitsuo. The matter of Katara’s appointment was entirely forgotten, but Katara scarcely cared. Her mind was consumed with what Zuko’s arrival meant for her— and for their daughter. Deep down, Katara had always feared that he would come for them both. She had dreaded it. But why now? And why did he want her on the council? It didn’t make sense! What was he scheming?

Katara tried to calm herself. Tried to think rationally. Now, more than ever, she wished that Sokka was here. He would know what to do. He had kept her safe all these years. But now, he was gone, and she was alone. Alone— but for Izumi.

“Gentlemen! Lady!” Mitsuo banged his gavel, restoring order to the Council. “This information was sensitive and I was not at liberty to disclose it before his arrival. Those were the Fire Lords express wishes and I was obliged to obey.”

“And here I thought you served this Republic, Mitsuo.” Kirima said testily.

“I do. But I also serve the interests of the Fire Nation people who make up the majority of said Republic as well as the Fire Lord who is a founding member.”

Kirima scoffed, “And what does His Highness want with Katara, if this Council might inquire?”

“It might.” Mitsuo answered calmly, “But I am not at liberty to say. I assure you, however, that his is a private matter that does not concern matters of state.”

“Doesn’t concern matters of state?” Kirima seethed, “You’ve just moved to have Katara be made a member of this Council and in the same breath you announce that the Fire Lord has arrived here, unannounced, and wants to meet her in private? Just what the hell is going on here?”

“As I stated before, this is a private matter, entirely unrelated to the appointment.”

“But how can you possibly jus— ”

“Enough with the questions already, Kirima!” Guang barked. He knew as well as she did that it was pointless to ask. If Katara’s appointment had the Fire Lord’s backing, the other Nations would not wish to oppose it openly and risk a potential backlash. “We already voted in favor of having Katara on the council and now that the offer has been made, we must here Katara’s response.”

Still, he thought, why did the Fire Lord decide to come in person and unannounced. Guang wondered if it was related to that _other_ matter. The one the Earth King was so concerned about.

“So, what say you, Katara?” Mitsuo asked once more. “Will you join the United Council and take your brother’s seat?”

In the present, Katara looked away from City Hall and towards the City, glistening under the autumn sun. So bright, so clear, so hopeful.

Katara wished that she could still see life that way. The way she had when she was young and innocent. Katara wondered if she could keep Izumi safe. If she could preserve that illusion in her eyes for just a little while longer. At twelve years old, she still had her whole life ahead of her. So many things to learn, to see. So many pains to suffer. Katara would do anything to spare her daughter the pain she had experienced. She had to protect her and the City they both called home.

“I will.” She had told Mitsuo firmly, “And tell the Fire Lord I will see him tonight, at nine.”

Katara breathed the cold air deeply and walked down the street. Towards the Police Headquarters.

* * *

Toph ran her fingers over the characters on the paper once more, her sensitive fingertips reading the subtle indentations from the ink. Putting it down, she flipped on the intercom on her desk. “Send him in.” She said to the secretary.

The door to her office opened and in walked a man in police uniform. He was of medium height and in his late twenties, dark-haired, with narrow eyes and a thin straight beard.

“Afternoon, Chief.” He said, taking off his cap and bowing.

“Take a seat, Luwei.” She gestured to the chair in front of her.

“Awful short notice, Chief.” Luwei said sourly, “I thought I was off this week?”

She waited until he sat down to begin. “This isn’t about your regular work, Luwei. This is a special assignment. In fact, I want it to remain off the books. Do you understand?”

“I see.” Luwei’s eyes darkened.

“You’ve heard about the strange disappearances, no doubt?”

“Of course.” Luwei stroke his beard. The disappearances had been the talk of the station for weeks now, especially among the detectives. The more loud-mouthed of the lot even had some wild theories. From the return of the Blue Spirit, to an actual vengeful spirit, to disgruntled wives of former crime lords, and all the way to mutant fishmen living in the sewers.

It was all bogus, of course. Just bored cops passing the time. Luwei even had a few theories of his own. But none that he would seriously entertain. 

“I want you to look into it.” Toph said. “I want you to find who’s responsible. And I want you to bring them in. Alive and in one piece, with any and all co-conspirators.”

“Eh?” Luwei stared at her blankly, “I think you’re overestimating my abilities, Chief.”

“Am I?”

Toph would never admit it, but Luwei was one of, if not _the_ finest detective on the force. Only his arrogance and slovenly nature had kept him from climbing the promotional ladder. Like her, he wasn’t one for politics, but when it came down to skill alone, he was as good as they came.

“From what I gather,” He said delicately, “There aren’t any serious leads.”

Toph pursed her lips, “_Officially, _there aren't.”

“You mean, you’ve been withholding evidence?” Luwei’s eyes widened.

“Yes.”

“But, Chief that’s a criminal offense. You could wind up— ”

“I know!” Toph turned away, trying to gather herself. Trying to bring together all the agonizing thoughts that tore at her conscience. “I had to.” She said after a while. “For the sake of this damn city.”

Luwei looked at her with concern, “Chief, just what the hell is going on?”

“The victims in the disappearances weren’t just random civilians.” Toph, pulled open a drawer in her desk and handed Luwei a folder, “They were carefully selected targets. Crucial to the inner workings of the City and vital to the stability of the Republic.”

As Luwei flipped through the documents, Toph put her hand on the small paper once more, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Deep down, she knew there was no other way.

“Whoever’s responsible had knowledge that came from the innermost circle of Team Avatar.” Toph said bitterly, “We have a traitor in our midst.”

“Who?” Luwei’s mind was racing. His theories shattering into a million pieces as he tried to process this revelation.

“I don’t know for certain.” Toph took the paper and tossed it over to him. “But it has to be someone on that list. These are the only people who could have known. One of them is the traitor.”

Luwei’s eyes ran over the list and his eyes grew even wider. “These are— ” His heart sank as he realized the implications. “Chief…”

“That’s right.” Toph said, knowing full well what was on his mind. “But they’re the only ones who could have known. So, they’re the suspects you will investigate.”

Luwei bit his lip, his mind drawing the information together, linking it all with threads of thin gossamer until the bare shadow of a web of truth began to form. The disparate ideas and questions floated into it and around it. And then, one thought overshadowed the rest.

“This list, how did you come up with the names.”

“I didn’t.” Toph replied. “It was Sokka’s. I— I found it in his house.” Her voice was tinged with sadness as she recalled that day. It had been less than a week ago. She had gone to his house, desperate to see him. He didn’t answer the door, so she broke in. He wasn’t there, but she had searched the house anyway, looking for some clue as to where he had gone. And then she found the list. It had hidden in a secreat safe that only her keen senses had detected. At first, she didn’t understand what it was. But then she remembered her last meeting with him and all the pieces came together.

“If he came up with this list,” Luwei said, “Why didn’t he investigate this case?”

“He tried to.” Toph replied. “But the detective he assigned it to was killed. Haru— no doubt you heard about his death.”

“I thought that was an accident?” Luwei had known him from his time on the force. He was a decent cop, but a bit too heavy handed for the modern age and a bit of a prick. Still, he had felt sorry for his widow.

“No, no accident. It was very deliberate.” Toph hesitated, “And it was the last straw for Sokka.”

She had been there that night, when her officers found them Haru. Ty Lee had been there too, but she was hysterical and utterly incoherent. She had clung to his corpse and refused to let the coroners take him away. And when Sokka arrived on the scene and tried to comfort her, she shrieked at him with knowing rage.

“It’s your fault!” She had screamed. “I knew it was you! You’re the reason he’s dead. He was retired. We were going to be happy! Why? Why couldn’t you have just left him alone? Why did you do this to us? Why?!”

And Sokka had just stood there, letting her pour out her grief and her rage on him. Letting it all wash over him and drown him with its suffering. When at last, the paramedics had managed to calm Ty Lee down and take her away, Toph had tried to ask him just what the hell was going on, but he pretended not to hear. She reached out for him, but he pulled away.

The next day, he didn’t return to his office. Or his home. He vanished, without a trace.

Luwei studied Toph carefully. A thread of truth floating carefully into place. Rumors had abounded the station on the nature of her’s and Sokka’s relationship. It was largely dismissed as idle gossip among the ladies of the office, but Luwei had read the signs.

He had seen the way Sokka looked at Toph and the way she smiled when he was there. The way their bodies moved, the way they touched, the subtle flutter in their voice and the substance of the words they used. He had known they were lovers for quite some time, but only now did he realize the depth of their relationship. And the pain it must have caused her.

“I’m sorry.” He said, meaning it.

“What for?” Toph asked.

“For what happened.” Luwei answered softly, and she knew that he knew. “I accept the assignment, Chief.” He went on. “I just have to ask, for my own sake, have you informed the Council about any of this?”

“No.” She replied. “And I would like to keep it that way, until the case is resolved. We don’t know who else might be working with the traitor and I would like to keep this as confidential as possible.”

“Very well.” Luwei stroked methodically, “But for a case of this size, I don’t think I can do it alone. I’ll need some assistance.”

“Feel free to rope in any of our specialists.” Toph replied, “Provided you keep the true nature of your investigation under wraps, I’ll sign off on any assistance.”

“Great.” Luwei began to get up.

“Oh, there’s just one more thing.” Toph added. “You’ll have a partner on this case.”

“A what?” Luwei’s eyebrows soared. “I thought the whole point was to keep it confidential.”

“Yes, but I’m afraid this is non-negotiable. He’s been sent here by express written order of the Earth King himself. One of the victims was a prominent agent of the Earth Kingdom in Republic City. Their government is anxious to find out who’s responsible.”

“That’s a bad idea, Chief.” Luwei protested, “Foreign Agents don’t know the lay of the land the way our officers do. They’ll stand out like a sore thumb and blow the entire investigation!”

“No need to worry about that.” Toph assured, “He’s Dai Li. They’re very good at being discreet.”

“Dai Li?” Luwei stared at her incredulously. “You mean you want me to work with one of those spooks?”

“Yes.” Toph replied. “For one thing, we know he’s safe. They’re not from around here and so they have no connections to any of the local corrupting influences. Can you say the same of your fellow officers?”

Much as Luwei wanted to disagree, he knew it was only too true. Too many of the Metalbending Police Force was on the take or worked as informants or lackeys for powerful politicians and corporations alike.

“On that matter, while I can’t be certain,” Toph went on, “I think one of the local gangs might be involved in this case. The original disappearances began with gang leaders, many of whom were rivals. Anyway, it’s all in the file, be sure to go over it with your new partner.”

“With pleasure.” Luwei muttered and Toph smiled grimly.

Flipped on the intercom once more she called to her secretary. “Send in Mr. Yang.”

The door opened and in walked a tall man in plain dark clothes. He was slightly older than Luwei, brown-haired, clean-shaven, and his eyes were green and cold.

He bowed politely, “Chief Beifong.”

“Please,” Toph gestured him up. “This is Inspector Luwei, he’ll be partnering with you for this investigation.”

“Ah.” Yang turned to Luwei and both men took an immediate dislike for one another. He struck out his hand without joy. “A pleasure to meet you, Inspector.”

“Likewise.” Luwei shook it with equal disdain.

“Well, I’m sure you two have a lot to discuss.” Toph said. Then, tossing a roll of bronze coins onto her desk. “Luwei, take your new partner out for a meal. Somewhere nice too. Start your new relationship off on the right foot.”

“Most generous of you, Chief Beifong.” Yang bowed once more.

“Yes, very generous.” Luwei said, hating her for putting him on the spot. “Well, if there’s nothing more. I suppose we should head on out.” He pocketed the paper and the coins and put his cap back on. “Have a nice day, Chief.”

Luwei strode for the door and headed out. Yang followed.

When she was alone, Toph pulled out a thin scrap of paper from her sleeve. Its handwriting matched that of the list.

The characters on the scrap were crumpled and distorted, but she could still feel the name etched out on them— _Toph Beifong_. Leaning over to the small oil lamp on her desk she held the paper over the flames until it caught fire and crumbled to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and a Kudos if you enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
